


Together

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo.</p>
<p>'She’s on the couch, Isaac’s feet in her lap, when her phone rings.  </p>
<p>Isaac gives this little annoyed rumble and she tickles his feet until she squirms away, cuddling up more against Boyd, who wordlessly turns his head and kisses Isaac’s temple in response.  Free from his legs, Erica grabs her phone from the table.</p>
<p>Katniss flashes across the ID screen.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo; kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo
> 
> Lydia is polyamorous and in a relationship with Erica and Allison. Erica and Allison aren't in a relationship.

She’s on the couch, Isaac’s feet in her lap, when her phone rings. 

Isaac gives this little annoyed rumble and she tickles his feet until she squirms away, cuddling up more against Boyd, who wordlessly turns his head and kisses Isaac’s temple in response. Free from his legs, Erica grabs her phone from the table.

_Katniss_ flashes across the ID screen.

Huh. She’s not really why Allison’s calling; she gets on with her and she’d consider them friends, kind of, but they don’t really chat. Which means it must be something to do with their girlfriend, Lydia.

“What’s wrong?” she asks as soon as the phone’s pressed to her ear.

Allison gives this little exhale, like she wants to comment on Erica instantly assuming something’s up, but she doesn’t. Her voice is quiet as she says, “It’s Lydia.”

Across the room, Derek glances over at her. Boyd and Isaac are being polite and pretending they can’t hear the conversation and while Derek’s face is expressionless, Erica catches the concern in his gaze. Derek and Lydia are friends and since Lydia’s been Erica’s girlfriend for close to a year now, she knows Derek’s pretty protective of her too.

Erica’s already pulling on her boots, phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as Allison speaks again.

“She’s upset. I don’t know – she won’t talk to me. But she’s been crying. I’m at hers. Can you come over?”

“I’m on my way.”

She grabs her jacket and keys and heads out, barely throwing out a goodbye to the others. Concern coils in her gut. She’s seen Lydia upset before, but generally, she’s always so strong. She keeps it all back, lifts her chin, and defiantly walks on, no matter what. So it worries her that Lydia’s so upset, and that Allison, who Erica knows Lydia’s always been able to share with and talk to, can’t get her to talk.

When she gets there, Allison must have been waiting to see Erica’s car, because she opens the door before Erica gets to it, leading her upstairs. Erica can smell it as soon as she reaches the landing; the scent of tears and fear and sadness. She can hear Lydia’s soft little sniffles and it breaks her heart.

Allison follows her into the room, sitting down on the bed and stroking Lydia’s hair soothingly. Lydia herself doesn’t look like she’s even got out of bed that day, still in her nightgown, curls a mess. 

Erica sits down, rests a hand on Lydia’s ankle.

“Babe?”

Lydia opens her eyes, looks at her. “I’m sorry,” her voice is hoarse. “I’m just being so stupid.”

Both the werewolf and the huntress make a noise of disagreement. Allison leans down, kissing Lydia’s temple.

“If it’s got you this upset, it’s not stupid,” Erica replies, stroking little circles on Lydia’s calf. “Talk to me, babe.”

Lydia closes her eyes, curls into herself a little more. “I’m just...so sick of this. Of these dreams. I keep having them a-and I just...I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a banshee.”

Erica moves closer, taking Lydia’s hand and brushing a kiss across the knuckles. “I know, sweetheart.”

“It’s just...voices in my head. All the time. It drives me crazy. And I’m so scared because I’ve got this feeling, in my gut, like something bad is going to happen, but even with those voices, even with the dreams...I don’t know if I can stop it.”

Allison shifts to lie down, tucking Lydia’s head against her neck, rubbing her back gently. She soothes her with gentle words and even gentler kisses until Lydia slowly calms down, breaths evening out.

“I know how you feel,” Erica says softly, stroking her thumb over Lydia’s knuckles. “I know, sweetheart. But it’ll get better, I promise. And anything that happens, we’ll face it, together.”

Lydia’s body loses the tension at that and she gives a shuddering sigh, lifting her head to look at Allison. Her eyes look clearer, full of the determination Erica’s used to seeing.   
“Together,” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
